


Minutes Away

by Ahri_Rose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri_Rose/pseuds/Ahri_Rose
Summary: You waited for Lea to meet you for your date, but he never showed.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> No pronouns used for the reader so this is gender-neutral. I was inspired to write this when I heard the song 11 Minutes. This is completely different from what I normally write, so I hope it's well received. It's incredibly short, so forewarning there.

1\. Denial

You were waiting outside the restaurant, checking your watch every so often. It was half past the time you agreed to meet, but you were optimistic. He’d never stand you up. Sure he’d been late in the past since he was always slinking around the mansion with his best friend Isa. He was certain something was going on, despite the lack of concrete evidence. 

Still, he’d never miss a date with you.

The minutes passed by, and your heart began to fall into your stomach. Loud thunder drew your attention to the darkened clouds. A few droplets of water met your face, followed by a sudden pour. 

He was forty-five minutes late, which was unheard of. The most he had been late was fifteen minutes, but forty-five? You kept thinking he must’ve just got caught up with Isa. They must’ve found something at the mansion and just got carried away.


	2. Anger

2\. Anger

He hadn’t even apologized. You waited, and waited at outside the local cafe where you met for breakfast. He hadn’t even bothered to stop by for a quick second. You furrowed your brows and clenched your fists. Fiery rage entered your veins and before you knew it you were stalking toward his house. 

Banging on the door you thought of everything you would tell him. 

How dare you stand me up! How dare you forget me! You wouldn’t forget Isa, so why me? Do you want to breakup? Do you not care about me as much as you said you did? 

Everything you thought of didn’t matter though, because he never answered the door. You continued on your rage-induced trip; the mansion, Isa’s house, Scrooge’s ice cream shop, and everywhere in between. He was nowhere to be found. 

That night you screamed into your pillow until your throat was raw.


	3. Bargaining

3\. Bargaining 

“Please Lea!” You found yourself banging on his door once more. “Just open the door, I promise I won’t get mad okay!” 

A few people cringed at the sight of you as they made their way to their destinations, but you didn’t care. You just wanted Lea to open the door. 

Tears prickled your eyes, but you blinked them away. “C’mon,” You whined, “If you open the door I’ll buy you a month’s worth of that salty ice cream you love so much!” 

You ended up sitting against his door. If you could just get him to open the door, you’d give him anything he wanted. Anything.


	4. Depression

4\. Depression 

Days became weeks, and suddenly it had been six months since anyone had seen Lea or Isa. 

Your eyes were always swollen and pink. Your heart ached every waking moment. And your dreams? Your dreams revolved around him.  
He would throw his hands behind his head and give you that smile you loved so much. But when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. It was silence. 

Sometimes Aerith came by to help you into the bath. She’d help you bathe and afterward she’d coax you to drink some water or eat a few bites of food. Afterward she’d tuck you into bed and tell you it would be alright. 

You never spoke to her, but in your thoughts you couldn’t help but scream internally. It would never be alright.


	5. Acceptance

5\. Acceptance 

 

You peeled back the curtains, letting sunlight cling to every corner of your room. You showered. You put actual day clothes on. And you actually made it out of your front door. 

Aerith gave a you smile that lit up her eyes. “Would you care to join me? I’m on my way to the cafe for lunch with Yuffie and Leon.” 

For the first time in a long time you smiled, “I’d love that.” 

Lea was gone, but never forgotten. That’s what he wanted; to live on in the heart’s of others. So that’s what you’d do. You’d let him have a space in your heart, and that’s where he’d stay.


End file.
